


The Road to Happiness

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Otis and Maeve are fighting, Starts at Episode 5, never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Starts at Episode 5 when Ruby ask Maeve to help with the vagina photo situation, it all goes pretty differently after that. Suggested by user 'FuckYouIsaac'. Sorry if this isn't what you had in mind. Hope you all enjoy, it was a blast writing it.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Road to Happiness

“It’s probably Maeve Wiley’s, anyone notice whether it had teeth?” Ruby joked at Maeve’s expense, gaining a few laughs from Anwar and Olivia, but not Aimee. Looking at Maeve sitting on the bench opposite, giving her the middle finger.

Ruby knew she had to throw someone under the buss to avoid attention towards herself, it was her in the photo after all. Maeve was always such an open target, easy to point a finger at. It didn’t work as well as she had hoped. 

Maeve saw Aimee mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ and was grateful, she was still a little let down that Aimee even hung out with the Untouchables still, but she gets it. She knows all too well what it’s like being a social pariah. Maeve took her bag over her shoulder, got up and left. A cigarette sounded good right about now.

Ruby saw this and excused herself as well, she suddenly got an idea how a certain duo could maybe help, she had more than enough money to convince them. She sneakily followed Maeve and saw her go into the abandoned bathrooms and decided to follow suit.

Maeve got into a cubicle and sat down on the toilet, taking her cigarettes out of her purse. She lit one and took a drag. Suddenly the door burst open and she jerked back in surprise, she didn’t know anyone was even here; much less Ruby. Before she got a chance to say anything, Ruby spoke.

“It’s my vagina.” Ruby announced, looking at Maeve with desperate eyes.

“What?” Maeve asked calmly, looking up at the woman with detest.

“It’s mine.” Ruby gestured towards herself anxiously. “Okay? and I need your help! You and that weird sex kid who looks like a Victorian ghost.” Ruby explained all jittery.

Maeve leaned a little forward. “You just told everyone that it’s my vagina.” She said with a smug smile.

“You’re a horrible person, why should I help you?” She said more seriously, maintaining eye contact and a mean face.

Ruby looked at her with shock and disappointment. “W-Well, I don’t know who else to ask!” She stuttered.

“W-Well. I don’t care!” Maeve mocked and rose from her seat angrily.

“Please!” Ruby pleaded, holding her hands out; stopping Maeve from going anywhere.

Maeve looked at Ruby, squinting her eyes. Heavy breaths. She closed her eyes for a moment and walked past Ruby, towards the sinks with Ruby on her tail.

“Look I only sent that photo to one guy.” Ruby explained as Maeve sat herself on the sink. “And I can’t believe I was stupid enough to put my face in it but I just had my eyebrows done and I was looking on fleek.”

Maeve looked at her with a ‘seriously?’ type expression. “What do you want us to do about it then?” She snarled.

“I need you to find out who it was before assembly tomorrow. If this picture gets released it will be on the internet for the rest of my life.” Ruby explained, Maeve knew all too well what she was talking about. Untrue rumors about her had destroyed her reputation long ago, making her an outcast.

“Look, I’ll pay! Okay?” Ruby took some cash out her wallet to show Maeve, looking even more desperate than before.

Maeve looked at the cash, she could really use it. “Keep your money.” She said regrettably. Ruby let out a breath of relief. “Get lost before I change my mind.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Ruby bowed and quickly exited the toilet block.

\-----------------------

Otis was at his locker, looking slightly annoyed. He barely talked to Maeve anymore, unless it was about clinic stuff. She was always hanging with Jackson, it was just a bigger punch in the gut knowing he was the one who made it happen; although accidentally.

He accepted the fact that they weren’t really friends like he thought they were, they were just good acquaintances. Seeing them together every day was a struggle to live with, but at-least she seemed happy. He closed his locker.

“Hey, Muppet.“ Maeve came up from behind him, pinching him in the back; startling him.

“Aah! Hi, Maeve.” Otis was surprised. “Um, yeah. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He blurted out.

“Hm hmm.” Maeve nodded regretfully, they hadn’t talked much lately, had they?

“We’ve got a clinic emergency.” She got straight to the point. She started walking with him on their way to their next class.

“Clinic? Um... I... Got to be somewhere. I can’t do after school.” Otis revealed, he was going to see Hedwig with Eric for his birthday, no discussion about it.

“The vagina photo’s Ruby’s. She wants us to find out who sent it.” Maeve revealed, hoping he’d agree quickly; knowing the haste of the emergency.

“Tell her she should go to the police. It’s a criminal offense.” Otis said, walking faster, in front of Maeve.

“What’s this got to do with therapy?” He asked curiously.

“It’s a vagina.” Maeve said crudely as if it was obvious.

“It won’t take that long, I’ve got to be somewhere too.” Maeve looked at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping he’d agree. Pushing the dinner she’s gonna have with Jackson’s parents later to the back of her mind.

Otis shuffled and turned, mulling it over. Not directly looking at her.

“Why are you being weird?” Maeve asked, she knows somethings bothering him; she doesn’t know what.

“Not- I’m not being weird.” Otis stuttered, was he being weird?

“Yes, you are.” Maeve argued.

“Well, why are you helping Ruby anyway?” He changed the subject.

Maeve sighed and looked at him apologetically. “It’s money.” She shrugged, lying to him.

Otis almost looked at her with pity, but restrained himself.

“Please?” Maeve begged.

Otis looked at her with sad eyes. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I’m going with Eric to celebrate his birthday.” He said with regret. “It’s important to him. To me.” He elaborated, she could see that he truly was sorry.

Maeve sighed. “Fine. I’ll do it on my own.” She said coldly and walked away from him.

“Hey. I can lend you some money. If-if you need it.” He walked after her.

“No need, I’ll be fine. See you later, Otis.” She said and walked away with determination, he knows he disappointed her. 

Later in the evening, after watching Hedwig and The Angry Inch with Eric, they got off the buss at the stop near Clayhill Bridge. 

“Thanks for yet another amazing birthday man.” Eric said and gave Otis a loving hug. 

“My pleasure.” He gave a shy smile. During the movie, Eric noticed that Otis wasn’t really himself; he seemed a little moody. But he wanted to wait and see if it persisted, it was the end of the night and he had to ask him before they went their separate ways.

“What’s up with you?” Eric asked, he sounded genuinely concerned. 

“Nothing. What do you mean?” Otis asked defensively.

“You’re not yourself. Did something happen with Maeve?” 

“No, nothing happened. Not really.” Otis shrugged.

“Then what’s bothering you?” Eric pestered.

“She’s uh, she’s with Jackson and um, it hurts... you know?” Otis sighed, tired of the reality he was living in.

“She talked to me for the first time in weeks and asked for a favor. That’s it.” He huffed, he was sad. Eric nodded with understanding.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bum you out on your birthday.” Otis almost let out a sarcastic laugh.

“You could never.” Eric laughed and winked at Otis.

“Maybe you should just tell her that you want to hang out sometime, like you used to.” Eric tried to encourage him.

“No, I don’t think I will. Thanks for the suggestion though.” Otis said gratefully.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Otis gave Eric a quick parting hug and walked his way home.

On the way home, Otis kept thinking about his friendship with Maeve. He can’t fault her for being with Jackson and spending her time with him. That’s what people in relationships do, but he just wished she paid him a little more attention.

He felt like they grew close to each other and suddenly she disappeared. He shaked his head and tried to tell himself to stop pitying himself. But he felt what he felt and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He was walking in the woods when his phone pinged. He saw that he had gotten a text from Maeve, the second time today after school.

She was asking if he was free to help her, he decided to ignore it. Walking out of the woods with steps of anger. Suddenly he heard his ringtone. He looked at who was calling and it was as suspected, Maeve.

“Shit.” He uttered quietly and answered the call.

“Hi, it’s Maeve.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Otis closed his eyes in frustration, he knew what she was calling for.

“You haven’t been answering my texts.” Maeve said in a salty tone.

“Y-Yeah, I’ve been busy.” Otis stuttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you. I was out celebrating with Eric.”

“Are you busy now?” Maeve asked with hope in her voice.

Otis took a deep breath. “I just got off the buss, Maeve.” He said regretfully. “I’m on my way home.” He said determinedly.

“Okay. I get it.” Maeve replied, sounding more than disappointed. “I mean, it’s just someone’s reputation. Right?” She said angrily.

“W-what?” Otis said, stunned.

“Goodbye Otis.” Maeve scoffed.

“Maeve?” Otis said as she hung up the phone, leaving him feeling guilty. But Ruby’s situation wasn’t his problem, and he didn’t want to be the one fixing it.

He didn’t particularly like her anyway, but he bears her no ill will either. The way Maeve left Otis hanging got him thinking that maybe this wasn’t just about Ruby after all. He continued walking home confused and irritated.

Maeve had spent the day dreading the dinner she was about have. She showed up wearing less make up, no nose ring and a pretty dress. She didn’t look like herself at all.

She got through most of the awkward dinner and then abruptly excused herself, saying a friend needed help. Jackson had looked at her confused and asked to tag along, which she rejected.

After leaving Jackson’s house she sent a message to Otis, asking if he was free to help.

She was walking on her way to Glen Jacobs’ house, walking across Clayhill bridge when she saw Tom Baker throwing his phone away. She decided to confront him. Tom saw her and started walking in the other direction with haste.

“Tom, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Maeve yelled at him, running to catch up.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Tom stopped and faced her, putting his arms in from of himself defensively.

“What is it then?” Maeve barked at the boy.

“I-I um...” Tom stuttered.

“I-I um.” Maeve mocked. “Spit it out.” Maeve could really be scary when wanted to.

Tom looked at her with hesitation.

“I will mess you up.” Maeve looked him dead in the eyes with an angry expression.

“Okay! Okay. I sent the photo to Kyle! But that’s it. I promise.” Tom wailed.

“What if I don’t believe you? Hmm?” Maeve crossed her arms.

“It’s the truth. Ruby and I only dated for like a week, but it was a dream come true. I sent the photo to Kyle because he didn’t believe me. Also, I made up the Glen Jacobs thing.” Tom lowered his head in shame.

Maeve thought it over and decided to trust him. “Alright then.” She uncrossed her arms. “Fuck off.” She said and walked over to Aimee’s study group.

Once there, she learned from Kyle that he had nothing to do with it and it was getting quite late. She had no clue who the person responsible for the leak could be. She was fighting against time.

She decided to send Otis another text, asking for his help. When he didn’t respond she called him. After the phone call she was annoyed. She apologized to Ruby for not finding out who the culprit was and left. Even though Ruby was a mean bitch, no one deserves what she’s going to be dealing with tomorrow. 

Maeve was on her way home, walking over the bridge, finding Otis on his way home. They met up at the middle of the bridge.

“Why do you look weird?” Otis asked curiously.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Maeve asked equally as curious.

“Hedwig.” Otis sighed, not looking particularly happy to see her.

Maeve nodded and crossed her arms, not particularly happy to see Otis either.

Otis noticed that she was shivering. “Are you all right? I’ve got a jumper.” He instinctively took the jumper out of his bag and handed it to Maeve.

“So chivalrous.” Maeve joked and took the jumper.

“Well, actually, there’s some Nutella on it, so not exactly.” Otis joked back.

“Great.” She stated as she put it on.

“Why are your arms so freakishly long?” She said, holding out both of her arms, the jumper’s sleeves being way too big for her.

“They’re not. Just roll up your sleeves, you fool.” Otis joked, rolling Maeve’s sleeves up for her. Maeve looked like she either wanted to kiss him or kill him, no one could tell. He noticed that he was standing way too close and stepped back a bit. The silence was overbearing.

“Um, did you figure out who sent the photo?” He asked her, trying to show some kind of support at least.

“No. And it’s too late now, innit?” Maeve looked sideways at the railings. She was upset with him.

Otis sighed, looking down at the wood-boards. “I guess I’ll see you at school.” He shrugged and walked past her. Maeve stood there, arms still crossed with a furious expression.

“I don’t ask much from you.” She blurted out. Otis immediately turned around to face her.

“What?” He said with surprise. ‘the nerve’ he thought.

“I said that I don’t ask a lot from you, and the one time I nee-” Maeve started yelling.

“All you do is ask a lot from me!” Otis argued. Now he wasn’t irritated, he was fuming. Maeve stepped back, startled at his outburst.

“First you want me to start an underground, illegal sex clinic.” He listed with his fingers. “Then you need me to help you find clients, which I achieved, no help from you.” Maeve stayed silent, staring at him.

“Then you-” He stopped himself, he didn’t want to mention the day of the abortion; he wasn’t that cruel of a person.

“Then you ask me to ditch my best friend on his birthday to help the school cunt with something the police should handle.” Otis finished and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. “And I would’ve helped you if...” He stopped and looked at her, she was hurt in his eyes.

“If what?” Maeve asked loudly, really curious about what he had to say.

“Nothing, forget about it.” Otis said, calmer. He looked at her one last time and turned around to walk home.

“No, go on. You obviously don’t have any problems with letting me know what you think. So go on.” Maeve yelled, following him.

“I’m going home.” Otis simply stated, tired of arguing. The therapist in him knew this wasn’t effective communication.

“No, you’re not.” Maeve simply barked back.

“Yes. I am.” Otis gritted his teeth.

“Tell me what you were going to say!” Maeve yelled, frustrated.

“I just find it funny that you only ever want me around when you need something.” Otis let slip, almost regretting it after. He stopped and turned around to once again face her.

“That’s not true!” Maeve scoffed. “You’re my friend.” 

“Really? Then how come I’ve barely seen you lately except for when we’re scheduling appointments?” Otis raised his eyebrows, standing his ground.

Maeve didn’t have a response.

“And why are you so obsessed with who sent out the photo? is it because of money cause I can still lend you some.” Otis was still angry, but even if he felt like he wasn’t her friend, she was still his.

“It wasn’t.” Maeve said lowly.

Otis continued to look at her, waiting for a response. After a moment he realized he wasn’t going to get one. He started to walk home, yet again.

“I didn’t take the money off Ruby!” Maeve revealed. Otis turned around with a curious look on his face.

“Do you know how long I’ve been called cock-biter? Four years. People I’ve never met call me cock-biter to my face. I bit Simon Furthassle’s scrote. I had sex with four guys at the same time. I fucked my second cousin. I’ll give you a hand job for a fiver if you’d like. Do you know how it started?” 

Otis looked at her with pity and concern. He winced as she listed more and more rumors, almost getting teary eyed.

“Simon tried to kiss me at Claire Tyler’s fourteenth birthday. I said no. So he told everyone I’d given him a blowjob and bitten his dick, and that was it.” Maeve continued, looking like she was about to cry.

“This kind of thing sticks. And it hurts, and no one deserves to be shamed, not even Ruby.” She finished.

“I didn’t know that.” Otis’ voice was hoarse.

“Whatever.” Maeve uttered whilst looking down. “We’re out of time now anyway.”

“I-I...” Otis sighed. Maeve looked up at him. “I guess I’m gonna head off.” He said apologetically. He wanted to say something else, something comforting, but he couldn’t, didn’t know what.

He reluctantly turned around and actually left. Leaving Maeve walking home in the other direction.

Luckily, the full scale picture was never released. Otis, Maeve and Ruby sat waiting during assembly for something to happen, but it never did. They never found out who sent the picture around. Otis and Maeve weren’t really speaking, there wasn’t a huge demand of clinic appointments either. Sometimes one would catch the other looking over at them, both of them directly looking the other way when their eyes connected.

Maeve eventually showed Jackson her home. Her brother also returned, everything seemed fine for Maeve. Her relationship was steady, she had her brother back. Then why did she miss him so much?

One day, after entering her caravan, with Jackson and Sean having a beer outside. She walked over to the dining table and saw some laundry sitting there. She took and threw them on the couch, until she saw his jumper.

She smiled when she saw his name tag. she folded the jumper gently. She put it against her nose and sniffed it subconsciously. Closing her eyes, the smell reminded her of him. It was comforting. Upon realizing what she’s done. She got a puzzled expression and put the jumper back on the table, she then exited the caravan to return to her boyfriend.

Maeve and Jackson’s relationship began declining. They fought more often, sat in silence more often and generally didn’t seem too happy with each other anymore. Still, Jackson had a lovely smile on his face as he ran up to Maeve from behind in the school corridor. Asking her when he should pick her up for the dance. Maeve was confused as to why he thought she wanted to go, nevertheless she reluctantly agreed. Now she has to go find a dress before tomorrow night, what a drag.

Jackson came over to hang out with her the evening before the dance. Sean was away, either partying or doing something else rowdy, so they had the whole place for themselves. Things started to get hot and heavy as they entered the bedroom. Clothes were shed and kisses were had. Maeve passionately threw Jackson on her bed. As he landed they giggled. Jackson suddenly felt a fabric against his shoulder. He picked it up from under the pillow, revealing a jumper. Maeve looked at him with shock. Jackson didn’t think much of it until he saw the name-tag: Otis Milburn. ‘Shit.’

“Explain.” Jackson said simply, still holding the jumper in front of him. Not wanting to believe his eyes.

“Um, uh.” Maeve stuttered, not knowing how to explain. Whatever she says is going to look bad either way.

Jackson scoffed and shook his head. “I can’t believe this.” He stood up from the bed and quickly put on his clothes.

“Jackson.” Maeve pleaded. Not knowing what to say.

“Him? Really?” Jackson said angrily. Maeve stayed silent. “You’re cheating on me with him?!” 

“Whot?” Maeve asked surprised, she’s never been a cheater. “No, I didn’t.”

“You know it’s one thing thinking about it, Maeve. And another thing actually doing it.” Jackson scoffed as he exited the bedroom.

“Jackson, wait!” Maeve went after him, half nude. “Please!” He was almost at the door when he stopped walking. He looked at her expecting answers.

“I didn’t cheat on you, not with Otis or anyone else.” Maeve said truthfully and Jackson knew it.

“Why did you have his jumper under your pillow then?” Jackson furrowed his brows and looked at her menacingly.

“I, uh... He let me borrow it, some time ago...” Maeve looked down. 

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. 

“I, um...” Maeve resumed eye contact. “Forgot about it, we’ve been distant with each other lately.” She was making excuses.

“That doesn’t really answer my question, Maeve.” Jackson slowly opened the door.

“I don’t know, alright?” Maeve stepped towards him and Jackson stepped back.

“Do you like him?” He said, holding one hand on the door.

Maeve simply nodded, tears filling her eyes.

“Do you like me?” Jackson asked, tears filling his own.

“Of course I like you!” Maeve pleaded.

“Do you love him?” He asked harshly.

“I don’t know!” Maeve yelled in frustration, things weren’t supposed to end this way.

Jackson sighed. “Do you love me?” 

Maeve began to shed a few tears, she didn’t manage to answer.

“Do you love me?” Jackson asked again, standing a little closer this time.

“No, I don’t.” Maeve revealed, tears continuing to fall down her face.

“Bye, Maeve.” Jackson walked out the door and closed it with force.

Maeve sat down on the couch, put a blanket over herself and cried into it.

The next morning before school, a tired Maeve was standing next to a brick wall filled with graffiti; having a fag. She noticed Otis walking over, on his way into the school.

“Hey.” She said lightly.

“Hey?” He said questioningly back, lately when they saw each other they wouldn’t even greet each other.

“How are you?” She tried to be nonchalant, it didn’t really work.

“I’m, ugh.. Fine, why?” He asked curiously, all serious like.

“I’m asking you how you are. That’s not weird, that’s normal.” Maeve argued.

“Not for us. You’ve never asked me that before.” Otis shrugged, looking like he wanted to be elsewhere.

“Bloody hell, I won’t do it again then. Sorry for asking.” Maeve snapped angrily which gained a small laugh from Otis.

“That’s the Maeve Wiley I know.” He said and scratched his head, things were too awkward for him to actually talk to her anymore. Unless it was about clinic stuff, those conversations were usually stuck to the point and short.

Maeve put out her cigarette on a poster for the dance ‘happily ever after.’ 

Otis smirked. “Don’t you want to live happily ever after?” 

“Jackson dumped me.” She simply stated as she finished putting the cigarette out.

“Oh.” Otis said, trying to be apologetic but accidentally let a smile show on his face. It was just for a split second but he was sure that Maeve saw it. “I’m-”

“Don’t apologize. Had nothing to do with you.” Maeve bit her thumbnail. This was the longest conversation she’s had with him for a while. And this is what they are talking about.

“Well, I’m still sorry. Break ups suck.” Otis shrugged and started walking towards the school entrance. Maeve nodded knowingly. 

“I guess I’ll ugh, see you later?” Maeve asked, hoping for a specific answer.

“Um, okay.” Otis said, walking into the school.

Later that day, during the end of recess. Maeve found him by his locker, filling his mouth with Haribos.

“Hey dickhead.” She said loudly behind him, startling him. Just like she’s done many times before.

“Aah, Jesus.” He said as he jumped, turning around and seeing Maeve. She stood closer to him than he’d rather want her to. What was up with her all of a sudden?

“What are you doing later?” Maeve asked, almost excited.

“Hanging with Eric, why?” Otis said whilst closing his locker, preparing to walk to his next class, Maeve followed.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?” Maeve asked, then realizing the way she said it. “You know, as friends.” She elaborated. She’d rather not be home moping all day, plus she wanted to be with him.

“Friends?” Otis chuckled.

“Yeah, friends.” Maeve stated firmly, knowing what he meant.

“Um, yeah. Okay. But Eric’s coming too. He’s basically forcing me to go. Just so you know.” Otis smiled awkwardly.

“The more the merrier.” Maeve said, thinking ‘did I really just say that?’

“Okay.” Otis continued to smile, before finding his classroom.

“See you tonight.” Otis waggled his eyebrows at Maeve before disappearing inside the classroom. 

“See you.” Maeve said, peering a little inside the room just to watch him longer. Before walking away to her own class.

Otis and Eric met up before going together to pick up Maeve. Eric was wearing a fabulously extravagant suit and Otis was wearing the only suit he owned, the ‘casual Hamm’ one. They were about to enter the caravan park.

“So, are you and Maeve a thing now?” Eric asked with a sly smile towards his friend.

“What? No!” Otis proclaimed.

“W-Well, why not?” Eric pouted.

“She just got dumped, like yesterday. Besides, we haven’t talked much lately.” Otis explained.

“Even if that weren’t the case, she doesn’t like me that way. I’m sure of it.” Otis scratched his head.

“Have you told her how you feel?” Eric asked a little loud for Otis’ taste.

“No, and shush. We’re almost there. Anyway, things are still a little weird between us.” Otis turned a corner and found Maeve’s caravan. 

“This it?” Eric asked, looking at the trailer strangely.

“Yep.” Otis said, walking towards the door.

“It’s not much.” Eric stated. 

“I know. She deserves far better than this.” Otis shook his head. He knocked a couple times on the door.

“I wonder what it looks like inside.” Eric looked at Otis, expecting him to answer the non question.

“I don’t know!” He shrugged.

“Well, when you become her boyfriend and do get inside. Tell me about it, yeah?” Eric laughed.

“Yeah, right.” Otis scoffed.

At that moment, Maeve opened the door. She was stunning in her black dress, one she got for Jackson, thanks to a little white lie and the charity of others. 

“Wow!” Eric said as clapped his hands together. 

Otis couldn’t help but smile brightly, she looked amazingly beautiful. “You look great.” He stated.

“Thanks.” Maeve blushed. “Let’s go.” 

The trio started walking to the school.

The walk over was slightly awkward. Some small talk here and there but it was more silent than any of them would’ve preferred. They didn’t really know what to talk about, well, they did. But that would’ve been a little personal, not a fitting conversation to have just before a school dance.

“Here already?” Eric joked when the school building was finally in view.

Otis and Maeve glanced awkwardly at each other briefly. Both sighing with heavy breaths, why was this so fucking weird? Maeve thought that maybe she’s made a mistake, tagging along with Otis and Eric.

The trio sat down at table, watching other people dance. Maeve noticed the tension and made an excuse to leave momentarily.

“You guys want something to drink?” 

“Yeah.” Otis and Eric said in unison. Maeve smiled and went away to get some punch for them all.

Eric leaned in closer to Otis with a serious expression.

“Why won’t you talk to her?” Eric said in an annoyed manner.

“What do you mean? I have been talking to her.” Otis retorted defensively.

“Grunts and yes’s doesn’t count Otis.” 

“I don’t know alright.” Otis grunted and facepalmed himself. “I think I’m still a little angry with her.” 

Eric looked at Otis with a hint of pity and understanding. “Then talk to her. Angry with my friend, told my wrath and all that.” 

“I can’t okay.” Otis shook his head. “It’s too weird. I’m in love with her, but she just sees me as a rebound friend.” He grunted. 

“Isn’t that sort of what love is about?” Eric asked passionately.

“What?” Otis asked, really confused to his meaning.

“Love, isn’t it just being with a person, unconditionally. Not expecting anything from them?” Eric stated, Otis looked at him with wide eyes; realizing something he was too dense to realize before.

“You’re right. I can’t demand anything from Maeve. But I don’t want to be the person she goes to only when she needs something.” Otis sighed. “But love isn’t about that. It is just being there for a person, without ulterior motives.” He held his head low, looking forlorn. “But I don’t know if I can be that kind of friend to Maeve, it’s too diffic-” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Maeve appeared from behind Otis, holding three cups of punch, which were definitely spiked. She only thought that kind of thing only happens in movies. She was more than happy about it though, liquid courage and all of that bollocks.

“Um, um.” Both Otis and Eric stuttered, trying to make up an excuse.

“D-Dancing!”

“Z-Zelda!” 

Otis and Eric said at the same time, much to Maeve’s confusion. 

“Zelda dancing, right?” Otis looked at Eric, nodding at him; urging him to agree.

“Yes! That’s right.” Eric said and almost laughed at the awkwardness, they both knew that Maeve saw right through it.

“Who’s Zelda?” Maeve looked around at the dance floor, sitting herself town at the table, giving Otis and Eric their drinks.

“Really?” Otis asked, genuinely surprised that someone as book smart and cultured as Maeve didn’t know who Zelda was. “Zelda, the princess.” Maeve looked puzzled. “The Legend of Zelda?” Otis laughed.

“Never heard of it.” Maeve announced and took a sip of the punch, tasting the vodka that had been poured into it.

“Okay.” Otis chuckled and took a sip of his own. “That’s got quite an aftertaste, innit?” He said as he put the cup back down.

“Yeah, it does.” Eric said, inspecting his cup closer, smelling it.

“It’s vodka. Somebody spiked the punch bowl.” Maeve announced.

“Aaah.” Otis and Eric looked at each other with realization. 

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” Maeve said and rose from her seat.

“Smoke?” Otis asked.

“Different bathroom.” Maeve winked and left.

Otis sighed, almost with relief when she was out of sight. Eric looked at him with annoyance.

“Relax man. She’s not the Antichrist.”

“I know! I just don’t know what to do! or say...” He sighed and held his head in frustration.

Maeve got into the cubicle and sat down to have a wee, suddenly a couple of girls walked into the bathroom.

“What about sex kid and cock-biter, they’re such a fucked up couple.”

“I bet she’s doing him to get him to do her homework or something.” The girls giggled.

“I mean, he must be really good in bed if Maeve dumped Jackson for him.” 

“Well, he is called sex kid.” The girls continued to giggle and left the bathroom.

Maeve quickly got up and walked out of the cubicle, looking at herself in the mirror. 

“Shit.” She wheezed.

\----------------------  
After sitting at the table for a while, drinking a few cups of the spiked punch waiting for Maeve. Eric got bored and wanted to dance with Otis.

“Come on, one dance!” Eric pestered Otis.

“No, I don’t dance.” Otis persisted. 

“One, just one. For the love of god!” Eric stood up and held out his hand.

“Fine! Just one!” He said and took it. 

They got out to the dance floor, Otis was about to take the lead.

“Ah ah ah, I’m leading.” Eric said, waving his finger at Otis.

“Okay.” He laughed.

They danced rhythmically to the music that was playing. Lot’s of spins and dips. Maeve walked over to the table they had sat at after getting more punch and saw them dancing. She downed her new cup in one go and watched. Suddenly Eric spun Otis quickly away from himself. Otis lost touch with Eric and fell right into dancing position with Maeve. Otis looked taken aback, he looked behind himself to see Eric smirking at him, edging him to go on. ‘Sneaky bastard’ Otis thought.

“I’m leading.” He said quietly to Maeve.

“Okay.” Maeve let out a snort. 

Suddenly they were dancing, quite well actually. No missteps or stepping on each other toes. The song changed, a ballad was being sung. Maeve relaxed herself into Otis’ chest, they continued to dance slowly. Otis was rigid at first but soon got used to the position. He felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest, hoping Maeve couldn’t notice.

“Your heart is beating crazy fast.” Maeve whispered, she felt him tense up a little. ‘Shit’ Otis thought.

“Sorry.” He uttered quietly.

“That’s nothing to apologize for.” Maeve said sincerely.

“I-I’m just nervous.” Otis said truthfully, wincing at himself after the fact.

“Why?” Maeve asked curiously. Hoping for a specific answer.

“I don’t, um, dance?” He shrugged.

“Don’t worry. You’re doing a good job.” Maeve reassured him. Otis didn’t reveal that the dancing wasn’t the issue, it was that he was dancing with her. But Maeve already suspected that was the reason considering that he was dancing comfortably with Eric moments earlier. Or at least as comfortable as Otis could look like in that environment.

“I’ve missed talking to you.” Maeve confessed suddenly. Feeling him close like this, she couldn’t resist.

And just like that, all the resentment Otis felt towards her almost evaporated. He got teary eyed, wanting to hear that she actually missed him for so long. Holding her close in his arms like this, smelling her hair. It was all he ever wanted. But memories of them ignoring each other, her asking him for help without speaking much to him otherwise resurfaced and he steeled himself.

“Okay.” He said simply, it wasn’t what Maeve was expecting.

Otis looked around at the dance floor and saw some people looking at them, pointing and staring. He got annoyed, wondering what they were talking about.

“Um, I don’t want to dance anymore.” Otis said apologetically and let go of Maeve.

“Okay.” Maeve looked almost hurt. 

“I um, I’ve got to be somewhere.” Otis excused himself and jogged away from the dance floor, out to the corridors. Maeve looked over at Eric whom was watching the whole time in shock. Eric quickly ran over to Maeve. 

“What happened?” Eric asked.

“I guess I said something I shouldn’t have.” Maeve shrugged, kicking herself. 

“Well, what did you say?” 

“That I miss him.” Maeve looked at Eric with a sad face. Eric looked at her with understanding.

“Is he angry with me?” Maeve asked, almost angrily. Eric lifted his brows.

“Um, I don’t know.” Eric said, looking away.

“Yes. You do.” Maeve charged against him. “You know everything about us, don’t you?” Maeve sneered.

“Like what?” Eric raised his hands defensively.

“You know that I like him. That’s obvious. You’ve been trying to get us to talk the entire evening.” 

“Obviously.” Eric said sarcastically.

“What else do you know? huh? What has he told you?” Maeve crossed her arms.

“I don’t know much, I know you guys had a falling out.” Eric said truthfully, Otis was always shitty with the details. 

“Do you know that I had an abortion? Or that my mum is a druggie?” Maeve asked, furious. Looking for a reason to be angry at Otis. 

“What?” Eric asked, shocked was an understatement. Maeve looked at him, understanding that Otis had kept his mouth shut about her private business.

“Is that true?” He asked, trying not be too prying.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Maeve said lowly, realizing what she’ done.

“I won’t. Promise.” Eric nodded. “Sorry you had to go through that.” Eric said sincerely and squeezed Maeve’s arm. 

She gave a lowly “Thanks.” back, looking really upset. “I need some punch.” She said and excused herself.

After drinking one or two glasses of vodka with a little bit of punch in it, Maeve headed for the hallway to find Otis. She pushed open the doors with force of anger and stormed over to the entrance of the school with hopes of finding him there. And she did.

Otis was leaning into a wall close to the front entrance of the school, looking up at the ceiling lost in thoughts. Arms crossed.

“Hey!” He heard Maeve yell from a distance, not seeing her straight away. 

“What?!” He yelled back, annoyed.

“Why are you being such a dickhead?” Maeve asked angrily, now standing a few meters away from him. Not using the word as a term of affection this time.

“Why am I? what?” Otis asked, extremely irritated. He stopped leaning against the wall and uncrossed his arms to give Maeve his full attention.

“You’ve been acting weird all day!” Maeve ‘spat’ at him. 

“So have you!” Otis ‘spat’ right back.

“No, you’ve barely talked to me. Are you angry with me?” Maeve asked, she had to know. She was starting to get angry with him too.

“Yes!” Otis yelled loudly, arms stretched out. Confirming Maeve’s suspicions. 

“Why?!” Maeve asked, crossing her arms. Waiting for an explanation and dreading hearing words which might not be too kind.

“Because you’re, you’re complicated, Maeve!” Otis sighed and scratched his head. Walking back and forth, wondering how he was going to explain the situation to her.

“One minute, you act like you want me around. Or, say that you miss me. But you clearly don’t.” Otis said angrily, but more calm. He wasn’t yelling anymore.

“Whot?” Maeve asked, she couldn’t believe this. She had been missing him like crazy, she even slept with his jumper under her pillow for Christ’s sake.

“You don’t. You break up with Jackson, then you come to me right after. It’s not fair.” Otis said with disappointment in his voice. Maeve could understand where he was coming from, he was actually half right.

“Otis, I-”

“I can’t keep doing this anymore, Maeve. It’s getting in the way of my life.” Otis sighed sadly. He hadn’t called Ola because he was preoccupied with his feelings for Maeve. It felt wrong, so he didn’t call her. If he had closure with Maeve, maybe he could try to find someone else.

“What is?” 

“You! It’s you. I can’t- It’s just too-” Otis took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn’t do this anymore. “It’s just too painful.” He said and started to slowly walk past her.

“What are you saying?” Maeve asked, Otis stopped walking. Neither of them facing each other.

“I can’t be friends with you anymore, Maeve.” He informed her, calmly, coldly, seemingly without regrets. Steeled expression on his face.

Maeve was at the brink of tears. “Why not?” He could hear the hint of a sob.

“Because I love you.” He said quietly and continued to walk back into the dance.

Otis opened the doors and walked inside the gym hall, he looked at all the happy people dancing. Listening to Ezra Furman and co singing. He looked over at Eric and smiled shyly. He felt light, like a ton of weight had been lifted from his entire body. But he was still sad after everything that had happened.

He heard the doors behind him slam open, he turned around quickly and before he knew it Maeve was kissing him. In front of their entire school. 

Eric saw and stood up from his seat, clapping and yelling “WOOOOOH!”

Otis was obviously surprised by the kiss. But he started to kiss her back, closing his eyes and putting his hands on her shoulders, moaning a little into the kiss before abruptly moving Maeve a little forward; ending it. He looked at her with sad eyes filling up with tears.

By now, most of the crowd were watching them, following the action intensely. The music had stopped, even the band was paying attention.

“Maeve...” He sighed. “If you did that just to get me to stay-”

“I love you too. I really do.” Maeve looked up at him with a nervous smile, hoping he’d understand that she was indeed telling him the truth. 

Otis let out a breath of relief, looked at her almost questioningly whilst leaning in as if asking if it was okay. She smiled wider as he leaned in closer. Now he was the one kissing her.

“WOOOOOH!” “YEEAAAH!” “GO SEX KID!” Was cheered on by the crowd, including Eric. The band resumed playing. 

As they parted, gasping for air. They both smiled brightly at each other, glowing. 

“Let’s get out of here, dickhead.” Maeve chuckled, taking Otis’ hand in her own. “Um, we still have some things to talk about.” She smiled still, trying to let him know that she was never angry with him.

“Yeah.” Otis was smiling from ear to ear. “Okay.”

Otis looked back to see Eric smiling at them from a distance, he gave a small wave. Eric gave him a knowing nod, mouthing good luck. Otis nodded back and smiled at his best friend. “Let’s go.” He said before walking out of the school hand in hand with Maeve. Thanking what ever kind of divine intervention had happened to make him get so incredibly lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> The longest one shot I've written. About 1500-2000 words in here are taken from the show though. I feel like some of this didn't work, and some of it did. I didn't get to conceive what I really wanted to, but hope that it works well enough. Let me know what worked for you and what didn't. Hope you all enjoyed, and if you have any suggestion for a new story I'm all ears. Stay safe everyone.


End file.
